


【翻译】Christmas Sweaters/圣诞真爱夜

by oneappleaday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneappleaday/pseuds/oneappleaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve为复仇者组织了个圣诞派对。Loki把Tony扔出窗户了（又一次！）。但是有人收到了爱的表白，还发生了小蜘蛛酒醉大胆调戏Loki这种事，真是一个真爱满满的圣诞夜啊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Christmas Sweaters/圣诞真爱夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340275) by [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/pseuds/kahn). 



> Did the translation on 2012. Originally posted on www.movietvslash.com  
> 2012年翻译，原发表于随缘居，因随缘居无法登陆，放到AO3归档。

这件事的开始是因为Coulson是个完完全全的深井冰，得以继续是因为美国队长表面上是个老实的傻瓜、内里却是个控制狂，事情就那么继续发展是因为小组里所有的人明显的都发疯啦，而且他们都被美国队长大大的狗狗眼给弄晕了。Tony只是不习惯成为他周围的人群里最疯狂的一个，这就是为啥当Natalie——不好意思，是Natasha——穿着性感又贴身的铅笔裙+职业上装组合闯进他的办公室还丢了一件丑毙了的圣诞毛衣到他头上的时候他完全没有防备。

“喂！”Tony说，“你想弄瞎我吗？还是要杀了我？还是你两样都想干？”

Natasha得意一笑。那件毛衣从Tony脸上慢慢滑下来，上面亮闪闪的纱刮擦着他的皮肤。他一把抓住往下滑的毛衣，因为那感觉不舒服，才不是因为Natasha笑的时候真有点吓人，也不是因为当她这么看着Tony的时候Tony不喜欢他的视线被模糊。

“7点钟，”她说，“复仇者开会，在战舰上，穿这件毛衣。”

“什么？”

但是，显然信息已经传达过了，Natasha不再多加解释，转身朝门口走去。

“我对羊毛过敏！”他在她背后大叫。

“料子是丙烯酸树脂的。”她回头说。

Tony耸肩：“我对可怕的东西都过敏。”

“如果你不来，队长会失望的。”

“说的好像我在乎一样。”Tony说，但她已经走出门并把门在身后关上了。

Tony才不在乎。他不在乎！如果队长那么想让Tony去，他会过来亲口告诉Tony派对的事。他可没有，而且这一点儿都没关系。所以他就花了三小时趴在桌子上，以完全不内疚不受影响的方式干活，就像个负责的成年人那样，他本来就是这种人，当然了，他的那些小组其他成员们也就是只能梦想成为负责的成年人罢啦。

直到Pepper走进他的办公室结果愣在当场。“Tony？”

他抬起眼，感觉到后背刺痛，掩下了一个瑟缩的动作，因为他是个超有男子气概的男人，把事儿全都搞定了，才不在乎美国队长精神怎么看他呢。她的表情使得他迅速地往自己身后看，期待看到末日博士或是A.I.M（Advanced Idea Mechanics 先进思想技术组织）的家伙拿着喷火器站在他后面。

“干吗？”他问，发觉似乎目前还没有危险临近。

“你在干吗？”

Tony低头看他的桌子。“Foster & Lewis项目的花费报告似乎…？”

如果他的声音有那么点不确定的话，纯粹是因为她脸上全然的怀疑让他有点害怕这不是他正在干的事。让他觉得其实他正干着道德败坏的事，好像他一低头就意识到他正跟个果着的男妓做运动，嘴里的东西还留着呢。

“那些东西周五才要。”

“今天是…”

“周三。”

“…所以？”

Pepper小心翼翼地往屋里走了一步，在身后把门关上。“所以通常意味着你到周五才会去做。或者，不如我到周五做了再伪造你的签名。”

Pepper是最棒的。

“我有没告诉你你有多棒，最近我说过没？”他说，话里充满了突然的喜爱。

“今天早上说了，”Pepper说，“再说一次。”

“你太棒了。”Tony乖乖地对她说。

“我知道。Tony…”她低头去看他的桌子，“那是什么？”

Tony随着她的视线发现自己正盯着桌角那件叠的整整齐齐的毛衣。发生了什么事？他不是要把它扔了吗？好嘛，他可以现在扔。就现在，马上就扔。

“Tony？”

该死的潜意识！

“是件圣诞毛衣。显然有个派对啥的。就说我有个非常重要无法缺席的会议行吗？”他给了她个恳求的眼神，Pepper查了她的平板电脑。

“实际上，你在6点半之前完全空闲。”她说，她的惊讶听起来真的很真实，Tony就只能想Natasha不知怎么的黑了他的系统了。

“该死的。炒掉我的域名服务部。不，再多雇点人。不，就——我一定要重修我的网络安全，我的网络安全是完美的，因为我要找个地方躲着，三号实验室开着门呢，是吧？”

“Tony，”Pepper的声音尖锐起来，她那种“将飓风造成的损害降至最低，我的混蛋老板”的本能上来了。“发生了什么事？我需要准备新闻发布会么？”

“几点了？”

Pepper怒视了他一会儿，显然选择了固执地等待一个直接答案——好啦，她给他干活都多久了？他俩就那么僵持着互瞪，直到Tony意识到他自己有手表。现在是下午6点。

“见鬼。”Tony站起来，“我得走了，Pep，别告诉别人我在哪。”

“Tony——”

他们被一道劈进室内的闪电打断了，轰隆一阵雷声震撼了整个大厦，Tony正扭住他的助理，把她往桌子下面拽好保护她的安全，他眼睛快瞎了耳朵几乎都聋了，这才意识到他跟这位差不多是盟友的神现在是朋友了，于是他转而看向窗子。

Thor正笑容满面的在窗玻璃外面，简直就像牢牢地站在空中一样，风夸张地搅动着他的披风和长发。他穿着一件浅绿色的毛衣，上面闪耀着白色的雪花！好吧也许他们根本不是朋友。

Tony正分着心，Pepper捶了他的肩膀一拳。“你在干什么？”

“额，”他扫视了一下情况——办公椅翻了，文件散的哪都是，因为试图扭住Pepper保护她一只手臂还在环着她。“拉你去躲…”

“在玻璃桌后面？”

“它可坚固了！只是因为它是玻璃做…”

然后Thor就把他的窗户打破了。Tony本来应该更吃惊点的，但这也不是第一次了。

“你和你弟弟！”Tony在噪声中大吼，“你们这些人老破坏我的窗户到底是有什么毛病？”

“我的朋友Tony，”Thor伴随着轰隆的雷声说，要么是没听见要么他就是选择无视Tony的愤怒。“我来接你去我们的庆典。黑寡妇派我看着你平安到达指定地点。”  
“我肯定她这么干了。”Tony咕哝着，一边热切地寻找逃走的机会。  
Pepper在他旁边直起了身。“你欠我的，Stark先生。”她说。Tony朝她眨眼，但她从桌边走出来，眼睛紧盯着Thor，以一种尖锐的摔鞭子的音调说着话：“你觉得你在做什么？”

Thor显然不知道他被什么击中了。他很有些茫然，看着她踩着6寸的细跟以行军般精准的步伐逼近破碎的玻璃。

“马上下来。”Pepper厉声说。

Thor立刻就从Tony办公室的天花板上下来了，眼睛瞪大着。

“你知道这窗户值多少钱吗？如果玻璃伤到人你要怎么办？你有治愈人的能力吗？”

“没有，”即便是伴随着Thor每句话的轰隆的回音似乎也小了点，好像是被吓到了。“那非我所拥有之能力。但——”

“那你到底在想什么？”

Tony抽搐了一下，Thor因Pepper在话里注入的纯粹的愤怒瑟缩起来。Tony真的开始同情这家伙了，于是他往前迈了一步想安抚她或是也许可以转移下她的注意力，这时Pepper微微转过头，看着他的眼睛做口型：“快跑啊，白痴。”

这真是完美的借口，但Tony还是有点犹豫。毕竟他最喜欢Thor了，如果Pepper用她的凶器鞋跟把他的一只眼睛戳了出来又或是发生一些类似的不愉快的事——她的身势语可是很明显了——Tony会被Fury深井冰的一堆周会烦死。

但是随后他看见了那东西，被抓在Thor的大手里而显得很小的：一顶圣诞老人祝寿的帽子，红绿相间的条纹，像个棉花球似的绒球，还有一对塑料精灵耳朵。很可能Thor是打算自己戴的，只是为了不让风吹走才抓在手里，但Tony绝不能冒险。

他转过身飞快地溜了。

在走廊里，Tony直接冲向最近的电梯。他有密码可以打开一些只向他自己开放的楼层，大厦的其他人都进不去。肯定有什么地方能躲开这些来参观的神和超级秘密忍者间谍的。

他的办公室里似乎是没传出什么声音，但Tony可清楚他为隔音设备花了多少钱，所以他不会觉得Thor就不会从门里冲过来、把他拖去比死还难受的境地里。他双臂交叠在胸前，敲着自己昂贵的西装外套上舒适的非合成布料。

“快点快点，”他自言自语地说，看着楼层灯随着电梯逐渐亮起，希望电梯能更快点。他知道这样没有用，但能让他感觉占点先机。

电梯门叮地一打开，Tony就一步踏了进去——几乎跟站在里面的人撞上。

他发现那是谁的时候大声叫了出来：“Coulson！”同时跌跌撞撞地后退了一步。

“Stark先生，”这位面不改色先生以最微小的…表情说道。

Tony就没明白过神盾特工的各种微小的眉毛运动代表什么意思，但至少他现在可以发现它们了，在经过几个月的观察之后。“要去哪吗？”

伴随着表情的还有一种语调。Tony停下他正在准备的借口，研究着Coulson中规中矩的脸和牲畜无害的姿势，突然的，他明白了。

“你！”Tony夸张地指着他大叫，“这是你的错，就是你，别否认！”

“没错。”Coulson说，露出暴露他本质的狡猾笑容。“我认为来点假日狂欢很适合这个季节。Rogers队长也同意我的想法。他还很喜欢我送给他的毛衣，并且他决定要把这份爱撒播出去。”

“爱——！”Tony尖叫道。

“如果你错过了Party，他会非常失望的。”

“我才不在乎——”

“我在乎。你有没有看到他那悲伤的狗狗样？如果我们能利用它，那我们就能让暴徒的军队跪地服从。”

Tony短暂地被试图在他脑子里组合的图表分了心——关于一个可以获取队长眼睛力量的机器。

Tony办公室的门砰地打开了，Thor的声音伴随着更大的雷声轰隆隆地响起来：“我友Tony，你不可躲避我！”

在这背景里，Pepper气势汹汹的“快回来！”仍能听得清清楚楚。

Tony惨叫一声凭着本能飞快逃走了，他用力拉开通向楼梯的门，往下跑去。哈，显然Pepper坚持做的那些消防演习还是有点用的。

他发现自己躲在12楼。他很肯定Coulson把一层的所有出口都封锁了，他憎恨再去试试电梯，电梯可是去他实验室最快的工具了。地下室还有一条路，但那里都是关卡，他不想冒着被困在安保站之间又小又封闭的区间的风险。他正在找一个仿佛记得的咖啡屋，就藏在大厦后面。那里发生过一些不幸的意外，导致整个地方都好像还能闻到臭鸡蛋的味道，不管用多少清洁剂也洗不去。没人在正常情况下去那里，Tony可以躲在那儿等到7点过了，那时其他人都去Party了。

Tony在看见那个地方之前就闻到它了，他绕过角落进到一个更暗的空间，因为一盏日光灯坏了，大家都懒得去换。当他看到一个趴在满是灰尘的咖啡壶旁边、面对着一扇狭长的落地窗的身影时猛地停下了脚步。

光线很暗，但那人的头盔即使是从背面也完全不会认错。

“Loki？”Tony脱口而出。

Loki转过头怒视着他。“滚出去。”

“你的头盔怎么了？”Tony说，而不是像任何一个理智的人那样转身就跑。但是有点奇怪啊。那上面纤长、优雅——显然是为了弥补某样东西，但Tony自从见了Thor的裸体以后就再也不羡慕这家伙了——通常从邪神金色的头盔上拱起的角变成了矮小的、长钉一样的东西，Tony突然意识到那是鹿角。但还不是那种尊贵的真的鹿角，更像是周六晨间卡通里的东西。

“我不想谈那个。”

邪神撅起嘴。那真是又傻又让人分心，Tony盯了好一会儿才回过神。

“等等，你在这里干嘛呢？你不是带着耻辱圈被送回阿斯加德了吗？谁把你放出来了。”最后一句就是做个样子，因为Tony百分百肯定只有一个人——一个像狗狗一样、甚至有着更宽广的狗狗心的大个子，对邪神怀着无穷尽的爱——有能力也愿意把Loki拖到地球上来过圣诞。Tony研究着Loki的样子，不是很肯定自己在找什么，直到某些线索连在了一起——他站的样子像是不愿意被人看到，他的声音是压低了的，并且偷偷地往Tony身后张望。“你在躲人。”

Loki朝他丢去的眼神能切开钢铁。Tony还有点奇怪他怎么没感到真正的刀刃呢，尽管邪神苍白脸颊上淡淡的红晕降低了威慑的效果。“闭嘴，Stark。”

他真的，真的应该闭嘴的，但是才不呢，这多好玩啊，而且很有意思。

“否则你要——怎么样？把我扔出窗户？再一次的？”Tony往里走了点，防止走廊上的人往下看会看到他。他站在Loki对面，背靠在墙上，手臂抱在胸前。

Loki脸色阴暗：“我会的。”

“拜托，都玩腻啦。那么Thor也想让你去Party？”

“对。”Loki的表情讽刺地扭曲起来。“你觉得那事怎么能算过去？”

Tony想了想。“额，有人给了寡妇她一直疯狂想要的新匕首做圣诞礼物，所以至少有一个人也许愿意见到你在那儿。”

“哈——哈。”

“而且队长是很容易原谅人的那种。”

Loki给了他一个怀疑的眼神，Tony也得同意这话说得挺大的。不过，队长非常信任Thor的意见，而且Thor鼓吹了很长的时间说Loki是有救的。他耸了耸肩。

“他好像决定喜欢我了，我可比你还讨人厌呢。”

“真的？”这话使得Tony挑起了眉毛。“你们俩不再像一条小巷的两只汤姆猫那样一见面就打架了？”

Tony感到他嘴角的笑容却没有到达眼里。“是啊，侦察兵的荣耀嘛。”

实际上，他们不用被迫长时间呆在一起帮了很大忙，随着时间的推移，主要的危机转移了。队长主动表示善意，而Tony的回应也像他平常喜欢别人的时候那样——挑起争斗。Tony似乎在美国队长身边就不能不嘴贱。那也没什么——Tony对待朋友就是那样，家人都了解他是那样，但队长的反应却不太良好，因此Tony决定，如果他逃回史塔克国际、把时间留给剩下的小组成员，这样对整个团队都好。这样可以让事情变得容易些。对所有人都是。

但他会留在纽约。因为，好嘛，就是因为。

Loki在他面前看起来很困惑。

Tony叹了口气。“真的假的？你都会引用‘巷子里的汤姆猫’却被童子军的意思给难住了？好嘛，如果你不想去Party那你为什么还在这儿啊？你就不能通过镜子瞬间转移走？”

“你有看到镜子吗？”

Tony四下瞄了瞄——没有哎，没有可反射的表面，这也说明了这个小房间被抛弃有多久了，因为Tony已经度过一个把大部分的装饰都升级到亮闪闪的阶段了。

“不管怎么样，这里有一些安全措施阻止我离开。”

Tony在Loki怀着恶意的瞪视下眨眨眼。“啥？”

“我想是Thor帮你们施了一些必要的阿斯加德的魔法。”那挑起的纤细眉毛似乎在说：因为，显然，没有渺小的凡人能使用我们的力量。

Tony有点想撒谎，就是为了惹人讨厌，但Loki是邪神，所以他估计能看出来。“天哪，才没有。Thor连把自己从没盖的盒子变出来都不会。”Loki哼了声，Tony发现自己咧嘴笑起来。“当然我也不能啦。是一个来自阿斯加德的年长女士还有Foster博士。咒语真的起作用了？坦白说我还有点惊讶呢。”因为魔法是卑鄙、不能信任的。

“年长女士？”

“长的波浪卷发？银色裙子？”Tony在记忆里搜索，“叫Frigga？”

“我母亲？”

“你真的还可以叫她母亲么？”

该死的，他的嘴不许不经大脑允许就做出决定。之前他的大脑命令就没阻止过这种情况，他希望不断的重复能让它变成现实。

Tony做好被攻击的准备了。Loki整个人突然间成为一个巨大的暴力隐患。Tony在这方面甚至还不能怪他。除了——对了，他可以怪他的，因为你不能有个温馨的家庭然后自愿并且故意地放弃他们只是因为你突然发现了自己内心的少年期焦虑。如果你真那么做了，那么你也是活该受罪。

因为Tony停不住的嘴认为没有任何情况是不能通过说话来改善的，而且他的嘴决定无视第1000遍的重复要它跟着大脑逻辑的命令，他继续说，“这些咒语不是应该让你进不来吗？为什么它们让你出不去？”

有那么一会儿，Loki看起来也许会放弃回答问题，继续他一拳揍到Tony脸上的欲望，但Loki做为一个魔法从业者的毛病就跟Tony做为工程师一样，明显的，不会放过一个解释其运作过程的机会。“这是一个屏蔽咒。指定的入口无法双向通行。”

“那你是从门口进来的？”

“从窗户。在Thor打破窗户的时候。”

“有趣了，我那时可没看见你。”

“我从玻璃碎片穿过来的。它们的反射度足够了。”

“你从什么时候开始能那么做了？”

“我一直在练习。”

“好极了，”Tony瞪他，“所以你的法力是更强了，现在。”

Loki露出得意的笑容。

“太赞了。”Tony说。

Loki自大的程度又达到新高度了，这让Tony有点想做些嘲弄他之类的蠢事，只是想把他那张愚脸上讨人厌的表情抹去。有的时候Tony就只有五岁。Pepper不止一次说过，但是每当Pepper刻薄的时候Tony都选择不去听她的话。

“好嘛，你都有‘现象级的宇宙力量’了。如果那是真的，那我肯定你可以汗都不掉一滴的把大厦放平，瞬间转移回提华纳(墨西哥西北部城市)或者是随便什么你呆的地方。那你干嘛还不大开杀戒，然后再去往你的热带天堂呢？是为了Thor，对不？”

Loki看起来有点像是他更愿意犯下凶杀罪而不是诚实回答了，这对Tony而言可不是好现象。走运的是，这就是Thor找到他们的时候。

“我友——弟弟！”Thor一看到Loki脸就发光了，Tony不得不承认他看起来真的很可爱，就像一只摇着尾巴的开心的小狗狗，他很可能也会很难对Thor说“不”。

Loki突然离得非常近，他的手放在Tony的胸口，声音低低地响在Tony的耳边：“我为我的缺乏创意而道歉。”

“什么？”

玻璃的冲击把Tony肺里的空气都撞出去了，有一会儿疼痛和粉碎的声音占据了他的整个大脑，然后Tony悲伤地体会到了被从窗户扔到纽约大街上的熟悉感觉。更悲剧的，比这件事不止一次地发生在他身上还要悲剧的是，Loki把他丢出窗户仅仅是为了转移注意力。

Tony紧闭上眼睛没有尖叫出声，因为他是个混蛋的超级英雄，不是因为他肺里的空气被剧烈地撞击出去的时候他发声的能力也失去了。他花了可能是很尴尬的一会时间才意识到期待中的碰撞并没有来临。

“额，嗨，Tony。”

Tony抬头看向纽约灰白的天空，又用了一会儿接受他目前的状况——他悬空在离他脚下几尺的人行道上，除了头、也许还有脚之外完全被裹在网里，不过他自己也没法变换角度看到那么远了。蜘蛛侠挂在Stark大厦的一边上，带着Tony理解为担心的表情向下看着他。

“你是个救生员。”Tony说，看到面具现出隐藏在下面的巨大的笑容的形状，“字面意义上的。”

“嘿，不用谢。”那孩子跳起来落在灯柱上，然后优美地落在他身边。“只是你友好的邻居——”

“是啊，那太棒了。”因为让Tony耐着性子听完这孩子傻乎乎的解释时髦话可是比快死还难受的体验。“放下我吧？人们都看着呢。”

“额，”蜘蛛侠不安地说，“好吧。”

Clint低头出现在Tony的视野里，脸上带着巨大的、见了鬼的笑。“哎呦你好啊，Stark先生。我相信你有个Party要参加呢。”

“小蜘蛛。”Tony说，被裹在离地面两尺的网里尽力将所有的受伤和背叛都放进语气里，好让自己看起来愤怒的理所当然。他这才发现，在蜘蛛侠惯常的装扮外套着一件红色毛衣，脖子上织着很宽的白色领套，腰上围着宽大的白色皮带，上面缝着一颗黄色的扣子。那是件小精灵助手毛衣。Tony为他感到羞愧。

蜘蛛侠瑟缩了下。“对不起。只是，只是…队长他对我使用狗狗眼。”

他们头顶上响起一阵雷声，开始下起了闪亮的金属片雨。一群人开始聚集，一尊熟悉的黑色林肯像立了起来。

“我们该帮帮他么？”蜘蛛侠看着天问。

“不用，Thor会搞定的。”Clint说，“咱们走，小蜘蛛。”

他们一起把Tony拖起来把他塞进车里。Happy从驾驶座看着他们。他穿着件黑色的针织开襟毛衫，领口处是红色的，脸上的表情很局促。

“你被炒了。”Tony告诉他。

“对不起，老板。Rogers队长要我保证我会帮忙的。他有那个表情。”

“你们都被炒了。”Tony重申说。

“我不为你工作。”Clint说，把一个闪亮的红色蝴蝶结扔到Tony头上。“好极了，我正想着给队长什么圣诞礼物呢。”

“我可以买下神盾，你知道的。我确定我可以。然后你就会为我工作了，然后我就可以炒了你。”

“Tony，”Clint的声音里的宠溺比严格必要的要多得多，“闭嘴吧。”

有人把三号会议室装饰得花枝招展，那里现在是复仇者非正式的休息区，尽管Fury拒绝这么称呼。Tony看着那些优雅的手工饰品和活的冬青树，打赌是Natasha的主意。他还能猜到Natasha也帮了忙。他扫过荧光星星，可怕的、微型电子跳舞雪人，爆米花和小红莓花环，以及晒衣夹制成的驯鹿，压下一阵战栗。他几乎能感觉荨麻疹都冒出来了。

他们把Tony留在网里，支在角落里的椅子上。人们停下来给Clint即兴的礼物包装再添上一笔，拿出手机拍照，Tony恨每一个人。尤其是Rhodey。Rhodey正在角落里跟Foster博士一个Tony叫不上名字的漂亮又滑稽的朋友跳舞，他穿着件军队风的又是红又是绿还有深绿的毛衣，而且最最重要的，他不来帮Tony逃走。他是怎么跟这些人当上朋友的啊？

“来点蛋酒？”Pepper把一杯带着吸管的玻璃杯放在他面前。她穿着长长的薄荷绿毛衣，上面带着粉色的条纹，紫色的雪花，棕色的鹿角、又或许是树枝一样的东西？Tony不确定。

“你也有份，布鲁图①？”他不满地对她抱怨说。

“嘿，”她说，“这是个Party好吧。而且，Rogers队长有那双眼睛。他们往我手机上发了张图。这真的不公平。”她看起来对那段回忆还是有点念念不忘。

Tony不敢相信地看她。“你也被他的眼睛倾倒了？你？”

“当然不，”她得意地笑着说，“大部分是因为免费酒水。”

“你也被炒了。”他告诉Pepper。

她耸耸肩。“好啊。”她拿回杯子，从容地从吸管里啜了口，Tony感到恐惧正捅在他的胸口。

“我不是这个意思。”他万分诚恳地说。

Pepper露齿而笑，又把酒拿到他跟前。Tony喝着，努力不让自己显得感激和愚蠢，不过不能用双手使这变得很难。

“没有酒？”他问，对着杯子里显然不含酒精的饮料皱了皱脸。

“有一段时间不喝酒了，Stark先生。”Pepper眨眨眼然后走开到Happy旁边靠着他跟Natasha聊天。Tony不得不压下喜爱和一点痛苦而冰冷的嫉妒的刺痛感。那是不合适的。现在已经不再合适了。也许不合适的是喜爱的感觉，Tony也不肯定。Pepper是第一个呆在他身边做为朋友的前女友，Tony不是完全地肯定所有的规则和界限，于是他努力小心谨慎，这对他来说是新的，而且他容易犯错。另外，她没能让Tony脱离那种可憎的庆祝摆脱别人的活动，所以也许她跟他的其他前女友也没有太大的不同。

事实上，不，Tony不是那个意思。通常情况下不是。

非常悲剧的是，除去所有的忙乱，他们到Party时居然还来早了，大家一致决定队长应该是那个来解开Tony的人，因为他们都是坏人，通通该去死。队长去买Party开始前最后需要的东西，他们到了时候还没回来，而且这会儿还没回来。留下Tony在圣诞狂欢中慢慢煎熬，被温暖和很有幽默感的爱看热闹的人们围绕着，他们跟着庸俗的音乐跳舞，从粗制滥造的盘子里吃东西，并且还很开心。

感觉…很独孤。这很傻，因为Tony是个很忙很重要的人，因此一直有人围绕着他。

节日只是让他有点伤感。所以他恨他们。他决定，如果还没有人马上把他放出来，让他可以带着仅剩的尊严——到这份上已经所剩无几了，他怀疑——速度逃走，他就要开始把胳膊咬下来了。

Bruce把一块饼干举到他面前，说，“别摆出伤心脸了。”

“滚开。”Tony说，或者他是打算说的，但出口的却是“滚唔，”因为Bruce抓住机会以忍者般——坦白说，还挺吓人的——的速度把饼干塞进他嘴里。然后Tony就完全被嘴里的美味分了心了，相反的发出赞赏的哼哼。

Bruce看起来很高兴，拖过把椅子坐在他旁边。“喜欢吗？是我做的。”

Tony努力不显得过度惊讶，但Bruce不管怎么说似乎是没有被冒犯。

“实验室工作跟做菜很像。”他说。

Tony的实验室工作才不是那样的，但涉及科学的时候Bruce更加有条理和系统，因此Tony勉强承认这点啦。Bruce帮着Tony从他拿着的杯子里喝东西。那里面是咖啡，黑咖啡。

“你是我的最爱啦，现在。”Tony能够再次开口的时候宣布。

“我也喜欢你。”Bruce说着又喂了他块饼干。

Tony看看他，想说“你在这里做什么？”因为Bruce比Tony还不喜欢跟人们呆在一起——Tony独自呆在一个空房子里是完全ok的，谢谢——但他这会儿穿着红毛衣，胸前有可爱到恐怖的塞满糖果的袜子图案，并且带着十分满足地在喂Tony吃饼干。或者，好嘛，有一点点不自在了。对于Bruce来说都是一样的。

“我试着退出了，”Bruce说，因为他极度擅长解读沉默的表情和读懂人心。“但队长用狗狗眼看我。你看见了么？那双眼睛能把无生命的固体变成反应气体。”

事实是...实际上Tony见过那种神情。那是在Tony逃走——做战略撤退——之前队长最后看向他的表情。因为Tony对队长说的什么回了一些刻薄又混账的话，跟平常一样，但不管他们当时的话题是什么——Tony甚至都不记得了——显然是跟真心太过接近的东西，而队长看起来…看起来又受伤又难过，Tony跑了，因为他永远不想看到队长的脸上再出现那样的表情，尤其不想是他造成的。但他会的。只要队长试图成为Tony的朋友，这就会发生的，因为Tony就是这种人。

他正打算努力说服Bruce帮他逃走的时候门开了，队长走进屋里，他胳膊下夹着纸袋，头上戴着顶圣诞帽。当他看到大家的时候咧嘴笑起来，Tony的心拧起了一点点。

“队长！”Clint大叫，走过来接过纸袋，“看看我们给你带了什么！”

他朝Tony的方向歪下头，抬了下屁股，那样子居然没有显得很傻，因为宇宙是不公平的。队长看向Tony，Tony觉得自己整个人都动弹不得了。  
然后队长的笑容甚至更灿烂了，他的脸被点亮了，Tony的心更加地拧起来，而他其他的部分都融化成一坑胶质了。哦老天，他有麻烦了。

他想说，闭嘴，我的心。他想说，你不准做决定。你的品位很糟。你不是爱上终究会伤害你的人，就是爱上你终究会伤害的人。看看Pepper吧。

但队长朝他走过来了，Tony只能带着他自己猜测的应该是毫无疑问的白痴表情看着。然后队长就站在他面前了，满身金色，散发着温暖，披着小小的晶体状的雪花斑点。

“Tony，”队长带着万分的友善说。

我们必须得开完更尴尬的关于办公室性骚扰的会议吗，队长？ Tony几乎就这么回答了，但在最后一秒钟勉强把这句话吞了下去。

“下雪了？”Tony冲口而出，因为这是他能想到的最正常的话了。

“我回来的时候刚开始下。抱歉我迟到了，但我得帮人们把车从雪里弄出来。”

“当然你会这么做了。”Tony说，因为当然了。

“我很高兴你来了。”

“我在这件事上真的没啥选择。”他说，看到队长眼里的光芒黯淡了点。Tony希望他的手是自由的，这样他就能在自己脸上插一刀以免他说出别的话，因为很显然，这只会变得更糟。

“我们正打算帮你打扮他呢，队长。”Clint说，他拍拍队长的肩，把那件叠起来的罪魁祸首圣诞毛衣递给他，“但是我们想我们应该让你自己来。”

队长接过那件衣服看着Tony，“可以吗？”

Tony堆出一个假笑，尽管他觉得可能比平时的威力有所下降，但那不是因为队长的接近或是其他什么事。“当然。谁不愿意让美国队长把他们脱到半裸呢？”

队长维持着又是脸红又是生气的样子，但那比受伤的样子要好，因此Tony把这当成一个胜利。“我想你可以自己来。”

然后他弯下腰，解开了Tony，Tony绝对没有故意去呼吸队长身上皮革的温暖、清冽的雪味和上周那些小姑娘们硬塞给他的不知道是什么味道的洗发香波味——因为她们惊恐的发现队长居然用神盾发的固体香皂洗头发。Tony也被吓到了，但他限制自己只将所有的固体香皂换成至少含一些护发素成分的东西，像一个他本来就是的理智且节制的人那样。当队长帮着Tony站起来、稳稳地扶着他直到他确定Tony可以自己保持平衡时，Tony绝对没有靠过去一点点。当队长朝着他笑得露出牙齿、把毛衣递给Tony的时候，Tony的胃里绝对没有蝴蝶在飞。

“你完蛋了，老兄。”当Tony经过Rhodey去最近的洗手间换衣服时后者说，他的眼睛洞察一切，因为认识Tony太久而太过了解他。

显然的，Tony需要交些新朋友了。

在洗手间里，他长时间并且用力地看着镜子里的自己，意识到如果他还不离开Party的话他就要试试跟美国队长滚床单了。他知道这些迹象，哪怕他选择尽可能的无视。但如果他离开Party，队长也许会误解，误以为是“我不喜欢你”而不是“我太喜欢你了甚至不是性方面的是的我想跟你亲热但我也想握着你的手让你一直笑。”

也许他可以说出口。也许不能，因为话语从来就不捡Tony那边儿站，特别是在他的爱恋对象面前，无可避免的就会变成这样，“你很蠢你的脸很蠢你的味道很难闻，”因为Tony从来没学会严肃地调情，他只擅长随意的版本。

但也许他可以表现的随意点。今天是圣诞，有很多给男人的福利，还有檞寄生——Tony看到Clint拿着小树枝追着Natasha跑——所以可以有亲吻。工作伙伴之间完美、随意的亲吻不必影响到他们之后的生活。然后Tony至少会知道那是什么感觉，然后他就可以继续渴望下去，但至少那将成为经验数据。嗯，就这么办。

下定决心，Tony走出洗手间——差点一头撞上美国队长。队长抓住他的肩。他的手又大又温暖。Tony还在想着亲吻，因此他的眼睛看向队长的嘴唇并停在那里。

“额。”Tony说。

“你没换衣服。”

Tony看了自己一眼才意识果然是这样。他一直忙着幻想，然后又想着会导致的小灾难，就忘记了。

“你在跟踪我吗？”Tony问，瞪视着队长丰满的下唇。

“你要走了？”

“队长——”

“不，Steve。”

Tony眨眨眼，“什么？”

“Tony。”

“什么？”他努力 注意，他真的有在努力了，但队长太近了，扣着他的手臂，太温柔不会弄疼他，却又太坚决不会让他挣脱——好吧，Tony是知道一种怪癖，但只是在很少的情况下，而且他感觉膝盖有点发软，但他才不会像电影上抽了海洛因那样昏倒的。

“你说如果我不再叫你Stark，你就不再叫我队长，我已经不叫了，那么请叫我Steve。”

在多少用力固定着Tony的情况下这还是更像礼貌的请求。不是说Tony在抱怨。“好吧，Steve。”

这感觉就像是值得纪念的一刻，然后Tony就因为对这么件小事如此的重视而感到很傻，但Steve的笑容那么灿烂，Tony再次完全地被分了心。附近没有檞寄生，也许Tony可以劝Steve回到Party上？然后再一次的，Tony不确定他是不是想在其他人面前吻Steve。Steve似乎是个很注重隐私的人，尽管Tony一般都会开心地让每个人都知道他的事，但Steve也许不会有同样的想法。除此之外，有小小的但十分强烈的一部分Tony尤其不愿意他跟Steve的初吻（也是唯一的吻）被展示在其他所有人面前。

也许他可以从谈话下手？Tony经验丰富。他知道如何引诱人。他之前做过的，为什么突然就变得这么难呢？

“Tony，你在听吗？”

该死。Steve在说话，他说了什么？Tony搜遍他的记忆也没找到什么。哇哦，他这方面太差劲了。

“听着，我不会走的，好吗？”Tony决定冒个险，扫了下Steve给他的非常严肃的表情，希望能够正确地猜出这会儿的话题。

“很好，”Steve说，“要是没有你就会不一样了。”

“那是因为我很棒。谁不想有我在旁边？”Tony说，仍然有点无意识的，“但你们不是真正的需要我。”

Steve脸上的严厉吓了Tony一跳。“我不想再争论这个了。”

Tony注视着他。再？他们什么时候——噢，好吧，又来了。上次他们说话的时候，在Tony已经为了团队和谐而开始撤退后，队长在其他人离开之后在会议室堵住了Tony。也许被Steve堵个正着对他来说就是种爱好，因为他90%的注意力在Steve泛着金色光芒的头发上，嘴里还在blabla不停，因为对他来说吵架就像是呼吸一样。

Steve说了些像是，我们需要你集中注意力，Stark。你不能在战场上主持董事会议。这很傻很危险，你应该明白。

然后Tony就回了嘴，拜托，队长，反正又不是说团队需要我。

他这么说一部分是因为他试图激怒队长，对团队表现出不尊重是个便捷的方法，另一部分是因为这是事实。Tony在跟恶魔博士(Doctor Demonicus)战斗的大部分时间里跟董事会开电话会议，因为他已经让他们崩溃三次了——两次是为复仇者做公关，一次是因为邪恶哥布林(Hobgoblin)把城市给炸掉了。Hulk在痛揍那些坏家伙们各种荒谬可笑并且完全不科学的丑陋基因，鹰眼在大开杀戒（打个比方），同时还不停做出尖刻的评论。Natasha在——Tony也不是很肯定——小巷的什么地方切开喉咙，大概是吧，切断恶魔博士的后援。队长和Thor在控制人群。

Tony在战场上空盘旋，在跟董事会成员吵架的间隙做出战略建议。

你的六点钟方向，Hulk——不，是你的另一边六点方向——我有在听，Myers，就告诉我底线，如果你再说“我们应该考虑Hammer成为合作伙伴的可能”我就划花你的脸——你的另一边六点方向，Hulk，天哪——你后面——我有在听你说话，Myers，只不过我听到的都是废话，所以你能不能就快点进入正题——操！Nat，你见鬼的从哪冒出来的？

他们结束了战斗，没有人挂掉，Tony被Fury唠叨了一通不必要的财产损失。到最后他为了提供必要的目标转移，爆掉了一根消防栓。不过这是官方说法了。实际上，Tony自己承认那大部分只是为了让他的冲击波至少开一次火，因为整个交火的其余时间他都没机会用上。

然后发生了什么事？

他一从Fury的办公室出来队长就找到了他，把他拖到会议室听团队数据——说的话大部分Tony都不记得了。他一直从会上副本会议记录给Pepper，然后就他是否有合法权利向他的新宠物项目分配资金跟她展开了短信大战：为超级坏蛋取个好名字，因为，说真的，恶魔博士？

Pepper说把自己命名为钢铁侠的某人没有发言权。Tony反驳说这个名字是跟黑色安息日的一首歌同名，所以她的所有抗议无效。

后来队长让他在结束后留下来，就像人们都以为Tony应该是个顽皮学生那样，只是，不，他可是个好学生，可大家都不信他。那时候他还是在乎人们的看法的，还希望着做个希望之星，能使他父亲最终用除了失望之外的别的表情看看他。

他们互相开火。Tony说，你们不需要我。

队长非常认真地看着他说，不，我们需要你。

然后Tony回了什么？一些没礼貌又刻薄的话，因为Tony是老毛病了，而且他没怎么集中注意力，并且习惯了厚脸皮能够无视他嘴贱的人们。

噢对啊。他说，好吧，也许是我不需要你们。

然后就引发了那个表情。队长看着Tony的样子像是他被Tony捅了一刀，突然间Tony的舌头打结，后悔不跌，但走回头路完全违背他的本性，于是他只是说，抱歉，看，我脑子太乱了。也许你最好还是不要管我了。

这完全不是Tony想表达的意思，但他也无法把话收回了。但是，现在，在这节日的气氛里，也许Steve会原谅Tony，只要Tony说上几句乱糟糟的道歉的话，并且，好吧，所以尽管他不太擅长，但他会努力试试。

“Steve，我——”

“等等，”Steve说，他轻轻摇了下Tony，后者被吓得一声不吭了。Steve的表情很紧张。是那种当他分析一场战役、认为他们无法取胜却仍然打算去尝试时的强烈决心。Tony，在他的一生中，无法猜出是什么让Steve脸上出现这么可怕的表情。

Steve又在说话了，Tony尽全力注意听他的话，不要被Steve的靠近和热度以及他把Tony钉在原地的绝对力度分心。“我也许应该说——在你开口和让我想再揍你一次之前——”

“额，谢谢了。”Tony说，因为他是绝不会放过发表评论的机会的。

“Tony。”

Tony闭上了嘴。

“我明白你很忙，我也很感激你抽出时间跟我们一起工作，但当你在这里的时候，我需要你在这里，我需要你认真地对待，因为——”

“嘿，现在，”Tony说，显然就是没办法不说话，但是还有——必须得说Tony目前确实认真地花时间跟复仇者相处了，比对待他生活里任何事都认真，让Pepper——甚至还有他的董事会成员——非常挫败。

“不，我——”Steve停下来，显然挣扎着寻找合适的措辞。Tony很同情他，因为他除了最初的抗议之外还不得不再组织一个句子。“那不是我想说的，我是说——那些话是必须说的，但——更重要的是，是…你很重要，不止对整个团队来说。”

Tony等着，但似乎就是那样了。从Steve看起来像是试图通过眼神接触把他的意图直接闪进Tony的脑子里看来，显然还有些深层次的意思。

“额，好的…？”他可真——蠢。一句索然无味的回复。Tony有点想往自己脸上揍一拳。

Steve叹了口气，“Pepper告诉我，我应该采取更直接的方法。”他低声说。

“Pepper——什么？”因为Tony这会儿脑子就是一团浆糊。

然后他所有做出任何表示的机会都丢到窗外了，因为Steve在吻他。Tony卡壳了，他回放了一遍，试着再捡起思维。Steve在吻他，还在吻他。这真的发生了。Tony想掐自己一把，但他动不了，哦天哪，Steve的睫毛好傻。Tony能看清那些睫毛的细节，几乎能数清它们，因为Steve那么近，还闭上了眼睛，有人在发出呜咽和不满足的声音，噢那是他。

感觉很——柔软。还有温暖，那么温暖，但同时也有点——强硬。仅仅只是嘴唇的接触，极轻地吮吸Tony的下唇，有一点点摩擦到牙齿，但似乎在说，别动，别动，继续下去。你不会后悔的。

Tony喜欢这样，虽然他也许永远不会大声承认。通常情况下，他会将手埋在Steve的头发里做为回应，加深这个吻，色情又热辣，但Steve仍然握着他的手臂，似乎决心掌控节奏。因此Tony抓紧了Steve的手肘，向前靠了一点。他贴着Steve嘴唇的舌头格外的礼貌，羞涩的轻轻一舔又卷起来，像是在说，不好意思，先生，你介不介意用力把我扔到墙上好好亲热一番，直到我们两个都是黏糊糊乱糟糟的？

然后Steve发出一声低吟张开了嘴，哇，完美，他推着Tony往后退。只是，当Tony的背轻轻撞到墙上时他因为一阵突然席卷过身体的疼痛而倒抽了口气，额好吧，他今天被扔出窗户了。他怎么就忘了呢？

“Tony？”

“抱歉，别管它，不重要。继续。”他再次靠过来，但Steve的身体坚固无法动摇，Steve的瞪视是无法抵抗的力量。

“你受伤了么？”

“我…”他应该撒谎的，因为马上要发生的不是他想要的，但相反他说，“有一点，但是不要紧。”

Steve皱眉，迅速扫了Tony一遍，那样的扫视在其他情况下会让他浑身发痒，但现在却让Tony想转身逃跑再躲起来。相反的，他尽可能的保持静止，试图表现出一幅标准健康形象。

Steve看来没被说服：“怎么回事？”

“Loki，为了转移注意力把我丢出窗户了。Thor在追他。”在Steve完全无法置信的注视下Tony说，“好吧，毫无创意。”

“为什么这些事发生在你身上？”

Tony耸耸肩，然后因为疼痛瑟缩起来，他非常努力地想让自己看起来没有瑟缩过，但通过Steve阴沉的表情看来他可能失败了。“额，你还是喜欢我么？”

“喜欢。”Steve简单又坦白的回答把Tony的呼吸都偷走了。“我们需要送你去医院么？”

“Pepper喂了我蛋酒——没酒精的，因为她是个坏人——Happy和Rhodey一晚上都无视我。我要炒掉所有人。”

Steve盯着他，像是Tony的回答一点意义也没有。Tony在脑子翻了翻，检查了下逻辑，然后想起来为什么他差点挂了几何课——因为他总是跳过证明步骤直接写结论，那部分很无聊。但为了Steve，他会试试。

“有一些人，知道什么时候我需要去医院，不管‘我嘴里冒出什么傻帽的谎话’。”Tony做着手势，并没有翻白眼，因为他不是（不总是）五岁，不管Pepper怎么说，“顺便说一下，是Rhodey的原话。”

Tony不确实这个解释是不是有帮助，但Steve的表情放松成舒适的宠爱，让Tony的心加速跳动了一点，特别是当Steve——小心翼翼地——靠过来，再次亲吻Tony。这些吻是温柔的，探寻的，Steve宽大的手掌握住Tony的下巴，长长的手指探索着他的脖子，指甲滑进Tony脖子后面的短发时轻轻摩擦着Tony的皮肤，使得他全身都战栗起来。

Tony发出一点想要的声音——以他的年纪和经历来说应该算是尴尬的，但他不在乎，相反，他紧抓住Steve的手腕，指尖贴着那里跳动着的快速而强壮的脉搏，拇指摩挲着Steve的手背。当Steve用拇指抵着Tony的下巴、抬起他的头寻找更好角度的时候Tony顺从着，靠向Steve的接触，离开疼痛的墙壁靠向Steve。Steve接过他的重量，但不只如此，他支撑着他，抱着Tony就好像他是件稀世珍宝。

那不是很傻么？Steve才是那件珍宝，他又高贵又可爱又完美。没有很多东西是Tony值得把握的，但不管他有什么，他都会给Steve。

然后Steve退开了，有一会儿Tony带着永远不会在别人面前承认的绝望紧贴着他，又过了一会儿一种冰冷、下沉的感觉使得他站直了身体，因为当然的Steve会恢复理智。比大多人都快，但他可是个超级士兵。

“我不想做这个——”Steve说。

Tony瑟缩了一下。“当然，好的，一点没错，这样最好。”他惊恐地发现，这跟当Pepper告诉他“我们还是做朋友更好不是吗？”时他说的话何其相似。就像恋爱关系闪电挑战赛。

“——不想在这里做。”Steve接着说。

Steve的指尖弯曲，抬起Tony的下巴直到Tony把他的视线从Steve的肩膀处拖上来——当Steve停止亲吻的时候它落了下去——正视着坚定、探寻的蓝色眼眸。一部分的Tony还在试图扭开，但更大一部分的他想要靠得更近。

“我不想在这里做这个。”Steve重复说，而且他不肯让Tony别开眼睛，而Tony有一点绝望地想那么做，因为他很肯定现在他眼里的所有东西是他不想让Steve看见的。虚弱，该死的像得了相思病似的少年式憧憬。那些东西会伤害他们两个，对于Tony来说从来都不安全。

“什么，”Tony勉强说，挤出调情般的轻佻，只微微有一点颤抖，“你不想贴着墙做么？我保证会很辣的。”

“你受伤了。”Steve说，他声音里的严厉被爬上喉咙的红晕削弱了一点。Tony想去舔那里，用舌头跟随那热度升起的路径。他无意识地往前晃了一下，但Steve把他扶正了。“我——也许，有一天会。”

Tony惊讶地看了他一眼，Steve变得更红了但没有停止他们的眼神接触。

“但不是现在，”Steve继续说，“不是…在第一次的时候。应该…”Steve出了口气，一点苦涩而局促的笑容爬上他的嘴角和眼睛，让Tony都融化了一点。“我是说在完全不同的情况下。应该有——红酒、阳台还有月光。”

哪个愿意对Tony Stark费心的人——从名声上来讲，这很容易——把Tony舌头上尖酸刻薄的讽刺都抽干了，那种“这永远不会有用”的含沙射影的窃窃私语都沉默了。只剩下他眨着眼，感觉像是被撞穿了墙壁——或是窗户，再一次的，做自由落体运动。

“为什么？”Tony问，他真的很好奇。

Steve皱眉看着他，像是他不肯定这个问题。“因为这是你会做的事？当你喜欢什么人的时候。我是说，那是如果你是个女孩我会做的事。”他开始看起来有点忧虑，“我是不是应该做些与汽车或者…我想想…机器人有关的事。我不知道任何特别浪漫的——”

Tony哼了声，Steve开始有点伤心的表情了，像是Tony伤害了他的感情，这让Tony立刻后悔了。“不，我是说…你不用费心做所有那些。你只要给我一点到哪儿去的暗示，我就会跟你到任何地方。”

“我不觉得这是真的。”Steve喃喃低语，微微低下头，终于停止了眼神的交流。

Tony注视着他，脑子里的齿轮缓慢地转动着，从Steve把它们关起来的地方归位。这容易多了，这会儿他没有被真诚的蓝眼睛钉住，也没有被甜蜜的吻彻底分心，他注意到Steve的身体轻微的紧绷，肩膀微微垮下。

“你不知道。”Tony说，还是感到有点惊奇。

Steve的眼睛再次看向他，“知道什么？”

“我对于你，有多确定。”

他得到的表情是新的，混合了不敢相信还有希望。不，不对。Tony见过几次这样的表情，当计划实行，无人重伤的时候，无论胜利与否。Tony不知道他喜欢这个表情是因为它似乎是战场对Steve的象征——或者只是Tony自己的理解。不管哪种，都不是最令人安慰的想法。Tony急切地想去亲吻Steve，看看他能否软化他眼里闪烁的焦虑。

“但你是Tony Stark，而我只是…”

“美国队长。我从8岁开始就爱上你了。”

“爱上美国队长。那不是真的我…我是说，只是一部分的我，但…”

“那么好吧。”Tony屈从于欲望亲吻了Steve，然后得到了回吻，到他思考完了的时候他说话变得有点喘息，“那么从我们第一次见面时起。

“从你决定当个混蛋的时候？”

“嘿，”Tony的抗议非常微弱，因为好吧，那差不多是事实。“我又不是唯一混蛋的人。而且啦，那是我调情的方式。”

“才不是，”Steve立刻说，“我见过你调情，我观察过你。我——”他在Tony得意的笑容下有点泄气，“停止那样。我的意思是，当你愿意的时候你非常有魅力。”

 

“嗯，那是我不认真的时候。当我认真的时候，我就把别人推到泥坑里，把他们的辫子蘸进墨水里，还有未来主义者、亿万富翁之类的东西。”Tony想了一会儿，“也许Pepper是对的，她说我在再次尝试更稳定的关系之前应该成熟点。”

“我可从来没见你对你喜欢的人那样做。”

“好嘛，也不是经常发生了。在大学时是Rhodey。比较近的是Pepper，不过已经结束很久了。”再提起这些几乎已经不觉得痛苦了，尤其面对着Steve突然绽放的温暖笑容。“怎么了？”

“那么我是唯一一个了？”

该死的。Tony Stark丰富多彩的生活中经历过更糟糕、更尴尬的事，但大概永远没人知道Tony的舌头打了结，温暖的红晕爬上了他的后颈。“嗯不过——不要经常说，好吗？我的名声还要保——”

他剩下的话消失在激烈的吻里，Steve抓着他的领子，让他们的身体摩擦在一起，胯部贴合，天哪。即便如此，即使贴合的热度应该是——通常都是——主要的分心源头，但也比不上Steve的手臂——温柔地，那么美妙地——环绕着Tony、把他拉近的动作，用可以碾碎水泥墙的力量抱着他，让Tony无法逃走、不会破碎、不会崩溃。上帝啊，Rhodey是对的。他死定了。

Tony放弃了，他贴近温暖的源头，手插进Steve的头发里，弄乱那里完美的部分。

这就是当安全警报响起来的时候，五级危险报警，有东西穿越了战舰周围的层层安全屏障，已经到了甲板上，不仅如此，还进入了下层。

Tony不停地在吻Steve，直到Steve带着明显的不情愿直起身体。

“Tony——”他说，在还被Tony的嘴堵住的情况下努力地发出声音，“我们应该——团队，Tony——！”

Tony呻吟了一声妥协了，他把脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，“恨他们，”他挨着Steve的喉咙咕哝着，发出他自己都几乎难以辨认的嘶哑咆哮声，“他们都被炒了。”

Steve用鼻子蹭蹭他的太阳穴又亲了亲他的耳朵，然后分开了两人。“如果警报是假的，我不会阻止你。”

警报既算假的也算真的。3号会议室里还没有东西会马上着火，但有一些新鲜的灼烧痕迹，许多武器已经就位——Natasha一个人站着，拿着六把刀，她做为圣诞礼物刚收到的那些，Clint的弓拉开了，甚至Foster博士的美女朋友都准备好了泰瑟枪。一些神盾的应急特工持枪蹲伏在主门口周围，枪身在他们的黑色紧身衣映衬下闪闪发亮，只不过被圣诞帽、鲁道夫鼻子还有一些人身上带着的节日主题别针给削弱了一点坏蛋的气势。

又是Loki，头朝下被吊在天花板空附近，赤裸着身体，不省人事。

“喔，嘿。”Tony边说边看也不看地经过那些神盾特工来到门口加入战场。“新的安保系统起作用了哎。”

Thor转过身面对着他，脸上困惑的烦恼表情融化成一个温暖的笑容。“钢铁人我友，见你无事太好了。我弟弟与你搭话之际我十分担心你的安全。”

“额，我很好。”Thor大步朝他走来，Tony的眼睛瞪大了，举起手表示警告。“不需要抱我——”但是当然的，还是有抱抱和背撞背，Thor的二头肌真是健壮的不公平，嗷。

Steve向前跨了一步，做出“放下武器举手投降你这个混蛋”的命令（不是Steve的话，但Tony在心里给他加了旁白），他先瞪了那个像今日奖品一样吊在空中的超级坏蛋一会儿，又把一个被蹂躏过的Tony从Thor的怀里解放了出来。

“他在这里做什么？”

“是我请求他的到来。”Thor轰隆隆地说，迎着Steve充满敌意的注视。空气突然间紧张起来，有闪电亮起。“你，你自己，鼓励我等将与我等有深切羁绊之人带来，以庆祝我等之团结。我被告知其目的是与冬季节日之精神相符。”

Foster博士察觉到了危险，停下在墙角用眼线笔为Bruce写等式的活动，来到Thor的旁边。Thor的戒备随着她牵住他的手臂降低了几个等级。她的美女朋友，尽管还跟Rhodey一起徘徊在小甜饼盘子旁边，但已经按下了泰瑟枪的开关，让它闪烁出火花。

“他是家人。”Tony做出总结。

“他把你扔出了窗户，”Steve的表情严厉，“两次。”

Tony没想成为恋爱关系中比较体谅人的一个。哦天哪，他刚刚想到了恋爱关系这个称呼。他看了看手背——只因为那里是最快看到皮肤表面的地方。还好，没荨麻疹。哈。

“圣诞大赦，宝贝，”Tony下定决心说，“他被宽恕了，目前为止。噢等等。”

他以专横的动作夺过蜘蛛侠的相机，忽略了“但为什么他裸着？”的哀鸣，快速给Loki拍了几张照片，Thor在显眼的地方向他竖起大拇指。Foster翻了个白眼，又回到她…Tony眯着眼睛看了下数学…计算，关于史瓦西虫洞的重力单一。

“好了，现在他被宽恕了。”他把照片下载到几个编码数据库又把相机还回去后说。蜘蛛侠把相机拿开离自己有一臂距离，Tony即使通过面具也能看出他轻微恶心的表情，像是这个裸男的某部分哪怕通过数据影像也能让他长出虱子。“JARVIS！”

“Stark先生？”JARVIS的声音从频道里传出。

Coulson喃喃地说，“为什么Stark的操作系统还装在神盾总部？”

Tony当然也没理会。如果神盾不想他把超级人工智能上传到他们的电脑，他们就不该让他造这些东西嘛。“释放我们的囚犯，好吗？额，”他看到Thor结了霜的表情又补充道，“把他在停留期间设置为‘客人’，谢啦。”

“如您所愿，Stark先生。我是否应尽力为Laufeyson先生找件合适的衣物？”

Tony眨眨眼。“谁？等等，他还有姓啊？”

“我相信我有方法解决我弟弟没有衣服之问题。”Thor对着天花板宣布，举起一件上面印着白色驯鹿的泥褐色毛衣。

“为什么他在大喊？” Rhodey问那位漂亮友人。

“也许他认为那是让JARVIS听到他的唯一方法？我是不打算明白这些神秘的北欧兄弟。”

“太棒了。”Steve对Thor说，一边嘴角勾起一个令人惊讶的邪恶笑容。

Thor笑容满面。Loki十分不雅观地双脚落地。

“拜托，拜托也给他裤子。”蜘蛛侠恳求说。

Tony笑眯眯地看着Steve。“你邪恶的样子太可爱了。”

Steve放松了点，也对Tony露出笑容，让自己贴着Tony，一只手臂环住他把他拉近。

“如果你们俩现在要亲脸，那我就要多喝点酒。”Clint把箭从弓上拿下来宣布。在他旁边，Natasha以流畅而恐怖的动作让她的匕首消失了，她卸下了战斗姿势，从Pepper那拿回她的鸡尾酒。

“好了好了。”Coulson说完立刻发号施令，让一些神盾小特工去取啤酒。

当Thor拖着一个衣服穿得乱糟糟的Loki过来的时候Tony的注意力立刻就转过来了。其余的特工进了房间，大多数人径直走向食物盘或是鸡尾酒。Maria Hill消失了几分钟后带着一条裤子出现了——不是她自己的，所以Tony可不想知道她是从哪弄来的。她把裤子递给Thor，在审视着Loki的同时手放在配枪附近。

“介绍一下！”Thor宣布，在Loki穿好衣服后多多少少把他往前推了下。Tony对Loki湿漉漉的尴尬形象神奇地感到了同情。他就像一只湿透的猫咪，一只致命的、邪恶的湿淋淋的猫咪。不过这会儿嘛，就是只普通猫咪啦。

“我弟弟，”Thor拍着Loki的肩膀，对他露出温暖的笑容，“Loki Laufeyson。Loki，这些是我勇敢且可敬的队友。”

“是啊，我们见过了。”冰冷的眼睛扫视着他们，傲慢又镇定，尽管现在失去法力还被敌人包围着，赤着脚，穿着借来的裤子和滑稽的毛衣。

“你的头怎么样？”Tony洋洋得意地说，因为他就是不能消停一会儿。

“好的很。你的背呢？”

Tony笑得牙都呲出来了，“好啦，来合照！我觉得我们得纪念这一刻。为了，你们知道的，以后的一代人。”

他指的是以后的勒索，并且他明白Loki完全懂他的意思，但他也知道——好嘛，是猜的，但Tony Stark的猜测差不多就是事实——Loki不会做任何事让Thor脸上的快乐黯淡。

他们拍了好几张照片——Foster博士，她的美女朋友（“我是Darcy，”她终于介绍自己说，挑起一边修剪精致的眉毛。“有可能你明天还会记得这个名字么？”Tony边把乳酪块堆成类萜分子的样子边说，“可能不会，不。”这就是为什么，第二天，他会发现她的名字在自己额头上写下了个永久的印记。），Thor和Loki，Tony和Pepper还有Rhodey，Coulson和神盾特工，Natasha和Pepper都合了影。还有蜘蛛侠和每一个他们能召集到的附近的女孩，因为当他被一堆胸部围攻的时候发出滑稽的尖叫声，而且显然的不知道该把手往哪里放。

在合影中间，神盾特工带着更多的酒精回来了，这一夜差不多变成满是冬青树枝的模糊，点缀着各种奇怪场景，特别是在有人不知道从什么地方找到了藏匿的棋盘游戏之后开始醉醺醺地玩绕口令，Coulson和Clint在角落里玩着十分激烈的战舰游戏。

Foster博士的美女朋友跟Loki就微型电子雪人展开了复杂的讨论，还包括一场ms是迷你小巨角战役②的战斗——晾衣夹驯鹿攻占两把椅子和一张桌布做成的小山。

Pepper、Natasha还有Maria Hill在跟蜘蛛侠玩真心话大冒险，尽管看起来更像是让蜘蛛侠喝醉、让他摆出不平等姿势并拍照，结果Steve不得不把他解救出来，在把他放在Tony膝盖上之后Steve又去没收了Clint弄来的一捆橡胶绳，因为Clint不停地用那东西朝每个人射击，并且他的即兴武器的准头还跟他的箭一样好。

“好棒。”蜘蛛侠闷在Tony肩膀上小声说。

“你有多醉？”Tony问。

“很醉。我想，我也不知道。我感觉不到我的指尖了。”他挥着胳膊好像那样有帮助似的，结果不知怎么的在Loki路过的时候正好抓住了这位神——阿斯加德与霜巨人的混血——家伙的腿。“噢嘿，抓住你了！”

Loki低头看他，表情稍微算是友善——对他来说啦，也就是说，不是彻底的杀人眼神，“这是你的目的吗？”

“啥？”蜘蛛侠眼睛也不带眨的面具盯着Loki看了一会儿才开口说，“你真漂亮。我是说，不是从这个角度。”Tony觉得自己的眉毛都要爬到发际线了，狂笑的泡泡从胸口往外冒，但他还是为了小蜘蛛咳了一声勉强噎回去了。“从这个角度你的样子有点怪。但是，你知道的，一般情况下。你为什么非要那么邪恶呢？”

“我可以把你变成一只癞蛤蟆，你知道的。”Loki漫不经心地说。

“看到啦？真邪恶！”

Loki试着把自己解放出来却只是把蜘蛛侠拖得更近了，他叹了口气坐了下来。这把Tony吓得几乎把他的负担丢出去。结果他的松手使得蜘蛛侠掉到了边上，后者爬到了Loki的膝盖上，满意地哼了哼缩成一团。

酒精做为屏蔽世界的温暖屏障，困在小蜘蛛的腿间，跟一个睚眦必报、但现在，显然的，还不打算随时搞砸一切的人在一起，Tony觉得他应该试试谈谈话。

“那么，觉得…怎么样？”

奇怪的是，Loki似乎认真考虑了这个问题。“很奇怪。我不习惯被…接纳。”

“真的？Thor似乎很有决心确保你能参与进每一件事。”

“Thor，是啊。总是Thor。但不是…其他人。”

“也许如果你不那么疯狂和暴力的话，”Tony说，并且在尖锐的眼睛切开他的时候拒绝瑟缩。

“这个可以考虑，”Loki过了一会儿说，“只要多数人类不是卑鄙的害虫。”这句话里的尖刻比平常少多了。尽管Tony想捍卫下人类，但他还是决定自己已经太醉没法好好实行了，相反，他尽可能轻地呼出屏了好久的一口气，而Loki以思索的语气继续说，“我…我并不讨厌这样。”

好嘛，这是Tony有过的最奇怪的对话了，尤其考虑到他居然真的懂Loki的感觉。Tony习惯于被人们围着却没有跟他们有真正意义上的互动。这些科学家、士兵、狙击手、刺客和神，比他真正的家人感觉更像家人。

幸运的是，在Tony可以反省更多之前，Thor坐到了Loki旁边，递给他们似乎装着麦芽酒、有Tony的头那么大的杯子。Loki优雅地啜饮着，Tony才不会被某个任性的敌人比下去。

不知道什么时候，当Tony的视线开始模糊的时候，他看到Pepper和Rhodey堵住了Steve，从每个人的表情看来显然是要教育他或者一起来场非常严肃的谈话。Tony有点担心，几乎都想去干预了，但沙发很舒适，而且蜘蛛侠——这会儿又坐起来了——正在用Tony的脚教Thor玩“这只小猪猪③” 。

还有尤其尴尬的时候，Clint和Bruce联合起来按住Tony扒掉了他的衣服，用一件可怕笨重的红毛衣取代了他漂亮的西装和合体的衬衫。

“你现在不是我的最爱了。”在他们把毛衣拉过他的头顶时他带着恐惧闷着声音告诉Bruce。

“我可以接受，”Bruce说，“而且了，现在不是该有其他人做你的最爱吗？”

他轻轻推了下Tony，Tony磕磕绊绊地往后退了几步（他的鞋什么时候不见了，这这么可能呢？）直到撞到一个坚实的胸膛，看到Steve笑容满面地看着他。

其他的复仇者围在他们旁边，穿着愚蠢的毛衣。Clint戴着毛茸茸的鹿角头饰，一边朝Natasha晃着檞寄生一边向她送眼波。Loki戴着可爱的驯鹿头盔，并且不知怎么的被劝说装上了鲁道夫鼻子。有人在Steve的盾上放了个带着红色蝴蝶结的花环。Thor摸出圣诞老人助手帽丢在Tony头上，正好让蜘蛛侠拍了张照片，这可不好玩了。

终于Tony把自己解放出来，到一块观光甲板上透气，在那之前他先找到了（不知道是什么人的）鞋子，因为即使是有全力运转的风缓冲和环境调节设备，夜晚还是很冷。Nick Fury把这些开放的阳台似的区域叫做“见鬼的安全隐患”，Tony则称它们“赏心悦目，而且是谁出钱、设计，还提供技术让它能飞起来的？所以就闭嘴吧。”

他来到栏杆前靠在上面，深深地呼吸，感到头脑清楚了点。在他身下，海洋闪着黯沉的光芒。在云层的覆盖之外还有纽约市闪烁的灯光，嗡嗡响着越来越近地经过他身边的是Maria Hill，她霸占了一辆飞行汽车，Clint坐在乘客座，Tony想他从后窗认出了Natasha伸出窗外的光着的脚。

在他身后传来门轻轻打开的声音。“Tony？”

Tony回头看向Steve，后者站在室内发出的光晕里，他的圣诞老人帽有点歪了，双颊泛红。“随时为您效劳，队长。我还没把自己扔出甲板呢。”

“不要开那样的玩笑。”Steve来到甲板上，“我能跟你躲一会儿吗？”

“有你的陪伴总是很开心。”

“你确定？”

“过来，Steve。”

Steve跟他一起靠在栏杆上，他的手肘摩擦着Tony的，眼睛看着低低悬在空中的月亮。他们沉默着，直到Steve动了动侧头看着他，“你还好么？”

“虽然永远不想承认，但我和Loki确实有很多相同的地方。嗯，我很好。”当Tony打了个冷战、更深地缩进可怕的毛衣里的时候，Steve转过来一点，伸出一只手做为邀请。Tony走得近了点，而Steve把他拉得更近。“现在好多了。”

“可爱的跟踪者。”Steve说，他靠着Tony，满意地看着Maria做了个横滚的特技动作，Clint朝窗户外伸出一只胜利的拳头，声嘶力竭地大叫。

“里面怎么样，母鸡妈妈？”

“Loki还没杀掉大家呢。”

“我想他跟我们一样惊讶。”

“我想你也许是对的。”

“别废话了，马上亲嘴！”飞行汽车又经过的时候Clint大喊。

“操你的，Barton。”Tony回敬他，尽管声音很可能被吹走散开在风中、到不了目的地了。“混蛋。”他轻轻地说，紧张地看了Steve一眼，后者在他旁边一动不动，不再说话。

“Tony，”Steve说，他的语气让Tony准备好一场严肃谈话了。他想说些什么，什么都好，让Steve闭嘴，因为严肃谈话从来都不喜欢Tony，而他只想要这个夜晚，只一个夜晚，享受站在Steve怀里的感觉。但在他可以说出任何话之前，Steve说，“你确实我是你想要的吗？”

“我确定？”Tony立刻说，他完全没期待这个问题。“Steve，你知道我的名声吗？多数人都会问你是不是确定？”

“从我苏醒之后没有别的事让我更确定了，”Steve很快地说，立刻的，Tony脸上的什么——也许是他完全无法相信的表情——催促他继续说，“有时候你脑子想的东西我连一半也不了解，但每件我理解了的事只会让我想了解更多。你真的——额——”

“很天才？”Steve因为Tony的调笑皱了下鼻子，那可真是太可爱了。Tony觉得自己的笑容变得柔软：“你也是，Steve。”他看着Steve窘迫地低下头，屈从于欲望用一只手臂绕过他再抱着他。“我不会说我对这个没有忧虑。我是说，你知道我的，而且我知道我有很大的可能性搞砸这件事。”

“我也是，”Steve飞快地说，“我并没有很多经验。Rhodes上校和Pepper小姐已经用实质的身体伤害威胁我了，说我如果做任何事伤了你的心的话。”

Tony有点惊讶。“真的吗？”

“真的。他们关心你，非常关心你。他们只想你快乐。”Steve直接而毫无畏惧的注视让Tony措手不及、呆立在原地。“我也想这样。如果可能的话，我想做那个让你快乐的人。”

脸红出其不意地袭击了Tony。Steve才是那个说蠢话的人，但为什么Tony成了脸红的那个？这怎么算公平呢？

“Steve…”

突然间，一只箭射过来钉在栏杆上。两人立刻分开了，Steve做出防御姿势，Tony低着头找掩护。飞行汽车低低地飞过阳台，Clint正坐在乘客座边窗旁，那一箭就是他从引擎盖上射过来的。

“圣诞快乐！”他大喊。

“Barton！”Steve厉声喊道，但Clint看起来可没有特别的后悔。

Tony研究着箭矢，檞寄生的树枝在箭尾晃荡，那东西怎么就钉进金属里了。“额，Fury是对的。结构有问题。我现在明白了。”

“我不懂你在说什么，但没关系。”Steve说着伸手把他拉近，大声地亲吻起来。

FIN.

 

 

 

注：  
①这句的原话是“Et tu, Brute?”。是一句拉丁语名言。普遍认为是罗马共和国晚期执政官、独裁官儒略•恺撒临死前所说的最后一句话。中文一般译作“还有你吗，布鲁图？”或者“你也有份，布鲁图？”。这句话被广泛用于西方文学作品中关于背叛的概括描写。  
②小巨角战役(Battle of the Little Bighorn)：1874年，在达科达州的Black Hills发现了金矿。美军和北美势力最庞大的苏族印地安人之间被称作是“最惨烈的”美军与印地安人之间的战役。  
③这只小猪猪(This Little Piggy)：一首英文儿歌和手指游戏。强烈推荐这个视频 http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjkzNjMzMzU2.html 看完就会明白为什么蜘蛛侠要玩Tony的脚了。


End file.
